galactic_creaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Gagi
Gagi appeared in 1996 TV series called Ultraman Tiga. Gagi (ガギ) is a monster that slept underground an amusement park for a long time and one in Silvergon's Rainbow Underworld. Gagi was a monster that had slept underground for a long time from within an Amusement Park. It was disturbed of its sleep when two boys awoke him by examining its horn. The horn then fired a laser that incased the section of the Amusement Park that Gagi was sleeping in, trapping several people inside of it. From that point, Gagi used his whips to ensnare children with his whips and dragged them underground to cocoon them for egg keeping hosts. Once he had captured enough victims, Gagi emerged from underground and began to ravage the surface by destroying several attractions at the park. GUTS soon came on the scene and tried to penetrate Gagi's barrier and after a few tries, managed to break through the barrier and free Gagi's captives. Daigo transforms to Ultraman Tiga and came onto the scene to battle the monster, and after transforming into Power Type, Ultraman Tiga tore off Gagi's whips, and the monster and Ultra wrestled until Tiga managed to destroy Gagi with the Delacium Light Stream. Sometime later another Gagi was discovered, this time trapped in the Rainbow Underworld. Once Gagi discovered GUTS and a family that was trapped inside the Rainbow Underworld, it created a barrier around them, trapping them from within in hopes of laying eggs in them. However Gagi was discovered by the Rainbow Underworld other monster: Silvergon. Silvergon smashed through Gagi's barrier with ease, and even after Gagi tried to defend itself with its energy beam and whips, Silvergon easily shrugged off his attacks and mauled at Gagi's throat, killing the monster mercilessly. Powers and Abilities Generation I * Horn Blaster: Gagi can fire a beam of energy from its horn. It boosts force, rather than power. * Dome: Gagi can encase himself inside of a massive dome to protect himself from any outside threat. The dome is a physical object able to shrug of conventional weaponry but was vulnerable to freezing temperatures and the brute force of Silvergon. * Whips: Gagi possesses two whips on each claw. They can extend in length and retract into his arms. * Burrowing: Gagi can burrow underground. * Webbing: While not used in combat, Gagi can encase its victims in a sort of cocoon to be saved later for laying eggs in. Generation II * Horn Blaster: Gagi can fire a beam of energy from its horn. It boosts force, rather than power. * Dome: Gagi can encase himself inside of a massive dome to protect himself from any outside threat. The dome is a physical object able to shrug of conventional weaponry but was vulnerable to freezing temperatures and the brute force of Silvergon. * Whips: Gagi possesses two whips on each claw. They can extend in length and retract into his arms. Category:Creatures Category:Subterranean Creatures Category:Kaiju Category:Aliens Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Movie Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 1996 Category:Ultraman Universe